Techniques and systems have been developed for stabilizing and correcting deformities in the spinal column and for facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. Some techniques include positioning a longitudinal element along the spinal column and engaging the longitudinal element to the spine with bone fasteners. Other techniques require the assembly of components of either the fasteners or the stabilization construct adjacent the spinal column.
It is desirable to minimize the intrusion into the muscle, tissue, nerves and other anatomical structures during spinal surgery. Minimally invasive techniques reduce trauma, facilitate healing, and reduce post-operative recovery time for the patient.
Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and methods to facilitate minimally invasive surgical techniques for positioning implants adjacent the spinal column. Such systems and techniques may also have application in open surgical techniques. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs, among others.